


~ First Meeting with Shiraishi Kuranosuke ~ Train Station

by KaedeYukine



Category: Tennis no Oujisama | Prince of Tennis
Genre: Accidental Confession, F/M, First Meeting
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-28
Updated: 2015-04-28
Packaged: 2018-03-26 05:01:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,538
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3838093
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KaedeYukine/pseuds/KaedeYukine
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The first girl that made the cool and collected Shiraishi skipped a beat.<br/>Lose his concentration during meetings and of course, stared at her with feelings stirring in his heart.</p>
            </blockquote>





	~ First Meeting with Shiraishi Kuranosuke ~ Train Station

He loved your hair and eyes. To be honest, when he first met you for training session before the National Tournament, the first thing he noticed was the silkiness of your dark chestnut hair and your smile. For Shiraishi Kuranosuke, that may have been what first attracted him to you.

As he walked towards the station, Shiraishi saw you giving out drinks to the elderly and to some children, the smile that you had on your face seemed genuine and innocent to him. He approached you as you sat down at a bench, seemingly confused. “Urm, are you Hidenori Fuyuki?”

“Oh, you must be Shiraishi-kun from Shitenhouji!” You grinned childishly at him, with your eyes glimmered in the light. For some reason, your smile caused Shiraishi’s blood to race.

“U-uh, yea…” Their hands held in contact a little longer than necessary. When Shiraishi realized this, he immediately withdrew his hands back, and covered his cheeks with his hand, hoping you have not seen the red blush surfacing on his face.

You let out a chuckle, “Shiraishi-kun sure gets embarrassed easily eh?”

_**It’s odd, but it’s only when I’m around you…**_

Shiraishi remained quiet. He could feel the heat from his cheeks cooling down, and so he could finally look at you back in the eyes. Your eyes were of a different colour; dark blue was your right eye and black was your left eye. He regained his composure and asked, “Urm, are you lost?”

“Yea… Even with Gin-chan’s directions, I can’t seem to find the school. I’m bad with directions to be honest…” She looked down, a little disappointed.

“It’s alright. My coach asked me to fetch you and… Wait, you know Gin!?” His eyes widened and stared at you in disbelieve.

_**Gin… You’re lucky…**_

She smiled and clapped her hands together, “He is my childhood friend.”

“Wow… I didn’t know…”

“Now you know.” You finished and giggled.

_**Crap, my head is really getting…**_

“So you are Seigaku’s Vice Manager. That jersey of theirs does make heads turn, eh?” Shiraishi asked.

“Yea it did. There are times that people think I am cosplaying but why would I cosplay another school’s uniform. It gets me mad but still, I’m proud to wear the jersey of Seigaku!” You answered with your famous smile while stroking your hair tied in high pony-tail.

Honestly, your hair looked so silky and smooth; he just wanted to run his fingers through your hair and --- Wait, what the hell was he thinking? You were a girl, not only that, but you were from another school, Seigaku. He should not be thinking these weird thoughts and --- Just then, something out of the ordinary happened. Shiraishi’s body took absolutely control over his mind and he unconsciously ran his fingers through your dark chestnut hair. When he was aware of his actions, he widened his eyes and skipped backwards, brings his hand away from your hair.

“Eh? Shiraishi-kun, are you… okay?”

_**Crap! What the hell am I doing!?**_

“Uh, Hidenori-san, I-I apologize. I-I didn’t mean to… I mean… y-your hair… I-It just looked soft so I…” Shiraishi was uttered in shock and too stunned to say anything more. He was tongue-tied, and just wanted to dig a hole and hide in it, but then he saw something unusual.

A smile crept onto your lips, completely not bothered by his sudden action. Instead, you found it incredibly amusing, watching him squirm as he tried to come up with an excuse. “Don’t worry, Shiraishi-kun. I like your hair too. Oh please don’t call me that! It makes me feels old! Please refer me as Fuyuki.”

He was stunned at your reaction and answer. Shiraishi quickly apologized again, “I-I’m sorry. I will refer you as Fuyu-chan if that’s okay?”

You chuckled, “Of course, Shiraishi-kun.” He noticed you were looking at his hair too, “Shiraishi-kun is it okay for me to touch your hair? It looks so soft.” He could feel heat rising to his cheeks again and froze on the spot. “Shiraishi-kun, are you alright?”

Shiraishi shook his head to clear his mind, “O-Oh sure!” He was surprised by his response and when you reached up to his hair and ran through it with your slender fingers, blush surfaced on his cheeks and his heart was racing fast.

Shiraishi stood frozen, “Uwah, your hair is really soft. Not like my older brothers’ hair.” You giggled.

He blushed madly at your comments and actions. All you did was smile and caressed his hair gently; his face flustered over the encounter that just occurred. Shiraishi had forgotten the time and the reason of why he came here the first place. You took out your phone while he was standing there in a daze, staring at you. “Oh, we’re late for the meeting, Shiraishi-kun!”

That snapped you back to reality, “O-oh yea! L-let’s head to m-my school!” He turned and walked quickly away, trying his best to cool his head down – erased what had happened but no matter what, he could not stop thinking about your smile, your obliviousness, everything about you; he just could not forget about it.

You were yelling behind his trails, “Ah wait for me, Shiraishi-kun!” He stopped as you bumped to his back.

Shiraishi turned around apologetically, “O-oh, I’m sorry. I-I was just…”

You chuckled again, “It’s alright, Shiraishi-kun. I know we’re running late but since we’re already late, so let’s take our time.” He started to go red in the face again; Shiraishi had never felt this way towards a girl. When it comes to girls, he hated those who hit on him or those like to fake about themselves. Honestly, he had never met a girl like you.

_**You’re so… different.**_

The trip to his school was awkward for him, but for you, it was nostalgic as you used to stay in Osaka. Shiraishi could see the expression on your face at the corner of his eyes, “You know I used to stay in Osaka but I was really young back then so maybe I got lost easily here.”

He was surprised, “You used to live in Osaka?”

“Yea, my grandmother still lives here though. You know where the temple which Gin-chan always goes for spiritual training? My grandmother lives in that temple.” You answered as you skipped a few steps ahead of Shiraishi with your fingers intertwined behind your back.

“So that’s how you know Gin and his younger brother?”

“Yup, he is like an older brother figure and Tetsu is always bullied by me.” You grinned cheekily. 

Shiraishi giggled and wanting to ask something, “U-uh, your eyes are…?” He pointed towards his own eyes which in turn, caused you to chuckle.

“Oh you noticed!” You grinned, “My eyes are born like this. Not sure why and my twin brother’s eye is yellow rather than dark blue.”

“T-that’s unique. So did anyone treat you differently?” The moment he asked that, your expression changed from cheery to somewhat sad. He quickly asked for forgiveness, “I-I’m sorry! I shouldn’t have asked that!”

“No, it’s fine. I don’t mind since I have got used to it!” He knew you managed to put up a reluctant smile. Shiraishi could hear you uttered something, “That’s one of the reasons why I left Osaka…”

Shiraishi felt guilty of what he had just done, placing his hands in his pockets and looking down to the floor as the both of you walked towards his school. You kept quiet most of the time after that. It was an awkward moment and he wished to do something to make you happy. “Here we are.” He managed to squeeze out some words out of his throat and looked at you. You were not paying much attention and seemed to in a sad daze.

_**Please don’t be like this, Fuyu-chan…**_

Then, familiar voices were heard from afar. It was his teammates. He thought maybe Koharu could get her mood up since he is the real comedian in the team, along with his boyfriend, Yuuji. “Kurarin, you’re back!” Koharu called out.

“There, told you, she’s cute!” Kenya was nudging Zaizen while whispering to him.

“I see what you mean, Senpai.” Zaizen seemed to brighten up.

“Oh~ She’s a real adorable one!” Chitose commented.

“She is really lovely.” Kenjirou commented as well.

You brightened up the moment you saw Gin, “Gin-chan!” You rushed to his side and looked up to him.

“Still bad with directions, I see.” The tall and bald young man spoke with a gentle smile.

“Yea, I’m glad that Shiraishi-kun was there to fetch me.” You smiled towards him. A sense of relieve came upon Shiraishi when he saw your smile again, especially to him.

“Eh!?!?! Gin, you know her!?” All of his teammates yelled in surprise except for Shiraishi and you smiling meekly beside Gin.

“She is my childhood friend.” Gin answered straightforwardly.

“Oh~~ She’s really lovable!” Koharu ran to you and shook your hands. “I’m Koharu, pleased to meet you!” He said with a blush.

“I’m Hidenori Fuyuki but I think you have known my name from Ryuuzaki coach. Please call me Fuyuki or Fuyu-chan.” You tilted your head and grinned, “It’s really nice to be here with all of you. My coach said a lot of things about you guys!”

“Ho~ you’re finally here. I was thinking that Shiraishi had abducted you or something.” Osamu coach joked as he approached the group.

Shiraishi could feel his cheeks flushed again, “W-why would I abduct her!? W-we just have lots of things to talk about!” His voice was raised and everyone was surprised at how stressful that Shiraishi became. All these embarrassments he faced today caused him not to be in his normal self. “W-we need to start the meeting so get going.” He tried to calm himself down.

“Alright, let’s get into the club room and we can discuss the details about the training.” Osamu tilted his straw hat and played with the toothpick in his mouth as all of them walked towards the club room.

During the meeting, Shiraishi could not take his eyes off you. As you were jotting down notes, Koharu was trying to get the attention from Shiraishi. “Psst Kurarin!” He did not pay attention to anything but you. Kenjirou nudged him and that caused him to snap back to reality.

“What?” Shiraishi asked.

“Pay attention.” Kenjirou answered and Shiraishi pouted in annoyance before turning his head to you again.

When the meeting was over, Kenya was trying to talk to you. “Fuyu-chan, do you know Yuushi? He’s my cousin.” He beamed.

“Eh yea, I know Yuushi! He told me about you too. Don’t worry; he did not say anything bad about you.” You giggled.

“If he does…” Kenya clutched his fist with an animated vein. “Oh he talks about you a lot.”

You chuckled nervously and Koharu started to ask about what you like and dislike, “Fuyu-chan, what do you like to eat the most and what kind of guy do you prefer?”

“Eh…? I like… Takoyaki! I want to try the one in Osaka!” Your eyes glimmered in anticipation but then you blushed when it comes to the question of what guy you preferred, “That… I like him being taller than me. I think I’m not really sure yet but I do like guys taller than me.” You grinned innocently.

“We can bring you to the most famous Takoyaki stall next time you come here!” Chitose stepped in, “Tall guys eh? I’m pretty tall.” He answered. Chitose is 194cm tall. “How tall are you, Fuyu-chan?”

“I’m 161cm which I think I’m kind of short…” You pouted.

“Aww, that’s a cute height for a girl like you so don’t feel disappointed.” Koharu comforted her.

After all the chatting and knowing of each other, it was time for you to leave. Moreover, your coach was calling you to make sure you were alright, with the club members yelling behind the phone. You giggled and that made Shiraishi skipped a beat.

“Oi Shiraishi, I think you’re in love with her.” Kenya teased while nudging his captain’s side.

“How can that be? We just met moments ago.” Again, his cheeks were as red as an apple.

“Ah I know, Ryuuzaki-sensei. Don’t need to worry about me. The people in Shitenhouji are really nice to me.” You turned and waved at your newly met friends. All of his teammates waved, “I will write down the report and decide on the training schedule tonight. Then we can discuss it during the club meeting tomorrow.”

Shiraishi wanted to be the one to walk you back to the train station, to send you home actually. As soon as you hang up the phone, he approached you, “H-hey, I will walk with you back to the station.”

“Ah are you sure, Shiraishi-san? It’s alright. I think I know my way around now.” He felt slightly disappointed and his teammates could see that.

“You’re still bad with directions, Fuyuki. So I would feel at ease if Shiraishi walks with you to the station.” Gin suggested while others stepped in as well.

“Yea, Kurarin has a bicycle so he can give you a ride if you like.” Koharu winked at Shiraishi.

“But that’s a lot of trouble…” You looked down apologetically.

“It’s alright. I don’t want your coach to murder me.” Osamu coach joked while having a worried expression.

You smiled thankfully and nodded, “En, thank you!”

Instantly, Shiraishi’s face lit up and went outside to get his bicycle. When he reached his bicycle, thoughts were running through his head and he decided not to forget whatever happened today. Shiraishi gave a relieve sigh and pushed his bicycle to the school gate.

“Shiraishi-kun!” you waved and ran towards him, “Thank you for everything.”

“A-ah, don’t worry about it. I-I’m the captain of Shitenhouji, right, everyone?” He looked behind her and gave a cheeky grin. Shiraishi got on to his bicycle as you got on as well. You waved goodbye to your new friends as he rode off. It was a serene evening with you on his bicycle. Even though that shortened the time he was having with you. He still enjoyed your presence. “Fuyu-chan.”

You placed your hands on his shoulders and that sent a chill down his spine, “Yea?”

“I’m sorry for before; when I mentioned a-about your eyes.”

“Silly, it’s fine~ you’re a nice person and I can see you’re a good captain just like Tezuka-buchou.” Shiraishi could feel your smile. He smiled as well.

“Thanks Fuyu-chan. That means a lot to me.”

“Eh why?”

“I never thought myself as a good captain but my teammates push me to the top. So they are the pillars of the team.” As they chatted, both of them had reached the train station. “Well, here we are.” He stopped and you hopped off his bicycle.

“Thanks, Shiraishi-kun. See you during training.” You smiled while rushing towards train station.

Shiraishi stood there, waving at you, “See you during training!”

“Ho~ Captain is in love~” Koharu teased.

“W-what!? I-I’m not! I just…” Shiraishi tried to think up an excuse.

“He-he, Shiraishi, don’t worry. We will help ya.” Kenya flings his arm around his captain’s shoulder.

_**Sheesh… But really, see you soon, Fuyu-chan…**_

**Author's Note:**

> This would be the beginning "one-shot' chapters of which I paired my OC (Hidenori Fuyuki)* with the boys of Prince of Tennis (including the boys of New Prince of Tennis - Those in U-17).
> 
> * She will be my OC in this entire PoT Universe.  
> Permission must be seek before using her name.


End file.
